Jealousy
by Faikitty
Summary: Reim never gets jealous. What are you talking about? Break/Reim.


Written on a whim. This has absolutely nothing to do with the 100 Themes Challenge. It was just something I randomly wrote.

Another BreakxReim fanfic, a light-hearted one this time. Takes place after chapter 42, but if you haven't read that yet it's not a big deal. I don't explicitly say anything that happened in those chapters, just hinted, and I doubt you'll be able to figure it out if you haven't already read it.

So yeah, hope you like it. :)

* * *

Reim would like to think he is a calm, level-headed man.

Break disagrees.

Reim would also like to think he is not prone to jealousy.

Once again, Break disagrees.

Break will concur Reim can be relaxed, just not when he's involved. Jealous, on the other hand, is something Reim definitely is, and this fact is one Break has fun with on a daily basis.

-X-

Reim sat quite comfortably in the window seat near the kitchen, the scratching of his pen the only sound in the air as he filled out various reports. It wasn't a job he particularly disliked, and it gave him a chance to relax and think, especially on beautiful, peaceful mornings such as this one, —

CRASH!

—or not. Reim jumped as the loud noise echoed out of the kitchen. Break and Sharon tumbled through the door, coughing, and smoke flew out behind them. Reim closed his notebook with a sharp _thwap_ and walked toward the unfortunate pair, both of whom were covered with an interesting mixture of flour and soot.

"—only person I know who can manage to blow up _brownies_!" Sharon was screaming at Break, who was sitting next to her, obviously unconcerned.

"I followed your instructions perfectly. First, heat the oven to 850 degrees—" Break began.

"That was a _3_, Break! _3_50!"

"I'm not going to bother asking how you mixed up a 3 and 8," Reim commented.

Break started and looked up at him, feigning innocence. "I wonder?" he said, barely managing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Oh no, Reim! I'm sorry!" apologized Sharon, her hands covering her mouth. "I look like a wreck; it's so unladylike!"

Reim started to wave off the apology, but Break interrupted him. "Milady, you look beautiful, as always. Please don't worry." He brushed some soot off her cheek before pulling a piece of candy out from behind her ear. "For you."

"You know I don't want that, Break," she said, but Reim could see she was secretly pleased at the compliment from her "big brother." All at once he found himself fighting back unpleasant and confusing emotions. "Sharon-sama, you may want to check on the, erm, 'brownies'," he said, gesturing to the flame that had started inside the kitchen. Sharon gasped and flew back into the room, leaving Break laughing under Reim's disapproving glare.

"What?" the white-haired man asked, looking playfully up at Reim. "Are you mad because I didn't offer you any?" He dangled the piece of candy in front of Reim. "Do you want some candy, little boy?"

Reim refused to give into Break's teasing. "First, do you have any idea how perverted that question makes you sound? And second, I am not a 'little boy', Xerxes."

"Aw, Reim-san's pouting!" Break sang as he stood up and then proceeded to spin, successfully blowing bits of flour off of him and onto Reim. Reim chose to turn on his heel and walk briskly away instead of giving Break the satisfaction of seeing him angry. He returned to his previous seat, only to be followed by Break, who insisted on peering at his papers.

"What'cha workin' on?" he asked, getting soot onto the papers and forcing Reim to close them again.

"Your reports," he said bluntly. "Why on earth did _you_ decide to cook?"

"`Cause milady told me I had to at least attempted to cook, or she wouldn't make me sweets anymore," Break explained.

"Why not get a servant to make them for you?" Reim pointed out.

"But milady's are the best!" Break laughed, licking his lips.

There it was again. That strange pain in Reim's chest…

"Reim-san, are you jealous?"

Reim looked at Break to see that he had stilled and was watching him, or as close as he could get to it, curiously. "No, I just—"

Break smiled gently. "You are, aren't you?" He scooted closer and rested his head against Reim's shoulder. "You're unexpectedly cute sometimes, you know that?"

"What? No, you're wro—"

"Don't lie; it's bad for your soul," Break chastised. "Lady Sharon is like my sister. I do love her, but only as that."

"…she…reminds you of _her_, doesn't she? The girl in the Sinclair family, the one…" Reim felt Break jerk and trailed off as he realized what he was saying hit a nerve.

"The one I failed to save?" He was unable to keep from sounding bitter. "She does. But please, can we not talk about my past right now?" Break settled more comfortably against the other man's shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. But I just want to think about the here and now. I'm happy like this," Break sighed contently. Reim silently, hesitantly wound his fingers through Break's, fearing he would pull away. He did, but not immediately, which was an improvement. When his jokes were gone, Break was surprisingly easily embarrassed by physical affection. He didn't necessarily dislike it, per se; he simply felt it was too intimate. Even now, his blush was slightly visible under the layer of flour and soot.

His timing was impeccable, as Sharon returned from the kitchen at that very moment, looking thoroughly annoyed. Seeing Break, she quickly approached and drew her paper fan, hitting him repeatedly with it. "You made me do all the work!" she said between blows. "Just who is the lady, me or you!"

"Sorry," Break laughed. "Let's go get cleaned up now." Sharon looked away indignantly but obliged, and Break put his arm around her waist while they walked. He turned back over his shoulder and blew a mocking kiss at Reim. It was presumably intended to mess with his head some more, but instead, it helped put his heart at rest.

-X-

Alright, Reim would admit it. He can be a _little_ jealous. Sometimes.

* * *

As always, I appreciate reviews and favorites but they're not a requirement.

See ya. :)


End file.
